


Sunshine of Your Love

by mrs_pennylane



Series: The Gay Adventures of Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn [7]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Bottom Michael Quinn, M/M, Top Allen Hynek, Top/Bottom Talk, ahhh finally, also... SOFT BOYS, but it's all soft here, complicated emotions and feelings, dinner and romance because Michael Quinn is not here to fuck around, divorced Allen Hynek, first time for the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Allen and Michael keep on progressing in their relationship after they decide to finally be together after complicated feelings and a divorce.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Series: The Gay Adventures of Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sunshine of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since the last time I updated this series but IT'S STILL ALIVE, Y'ALL

_Michael_

Michael knew there were many reasons for Allen to be this stressed out - their job at Project Blue Book, his job at the University, his still complicated feelings towards Fuller’s death and, of course, his eternal confusion about his own sexuality. Michael had been there before, denying to himself the nature of his attraction and, most of all, hurting himself for enjoying what he enjoyed. It took him a while to come to terms with himself and in that process, he knew he had hurt people he cared for. And he couldn’t deny, Michael was afraid of getting hurt by Allen.

Still, he couldn’t get away from his feelings for the man and therefore, he remained attached to him, enjoying his company and sharing his bed. Ever since the day they had brought each other to climax, they had been testing the waters (more to make Allen feel comfortable) and discovering what they both liked. Michael had never had that before and it was great to just be able to touch someone without the pressure of showing an outstanding sexual performance. It was also great to feel someone touching him with the intention of getting to know his weak spots and what he did or didn’t like.

In the end, he had learned quite a few things about Allen and himself. They hadn’t reached the penetration phase on sex and that was totally fine by Michael, although yes, he did think a lot about feeling the good doc possessing him and vice versa. But to feel the professor threading his fingers on his back, touching his skin softly and making him shiver was better than to have someone pounding inside of him without much care for how sensitive he was in other areas.

All in all, Michael was happy to be this intimate with Allen Hynek. He was also worried about the stress, which was why tonight he was cooking dinner for them with some wine and music. If he became courageous enough, he would show Allen the little verse he composed for him, even sing it if he wanted to listen. Michael watched as the steak fried for some time, then he used a kitchen tweezers to turn the meat. He was being extra careful, aware that he has a long track of overly cooked pasta, meat and burned bacon, and they didn’t deserve to eat bad food tonight, only to go out and buy burgers after.

No, this was going to be a nice and romantic dinner at his house. Even if he would have to tie Allen to the chair.

There was a noise of door being unlocked as soon as Michael certified the steak was cooked enough and the oven bipped announcing the vegetables were ready. Allen came into the house, locking the door behind him and taking off his suit and hat. Ever since that first day together, Allen was in and out of Michael’s house, sometimes staying for the night, other times leaving before so the neighbors wouldn’t suspect anything. He also tried to leave his own house to Mimi and Susie have some privacy, and on those times, Allen brought Joel along and it worked, since Joel liked Michael so much. And Michael was incredibly fond of the kid, aware of his role as a stepfather, even if Joel didn’t know that… _yet_.

They were all trying to work out with a kid in the middle and as far as they were concerned, Joel only saw this as his parents having new friends and spending some time with them. Michael was aware though, with a certain degree of pain (he wasn’t going to lie about that to himself), that he wouldn’t be able to live with Allen while Joel wasn’t old enough to live by himself and that Mimi and Allen would have to live under the same roof for _years_ before they could come up with a different setting. After all, to everyone outside, Allen and Mimi were still married, living together - only now they had new friends and Allen had a demanding second job.

Michael sighed, pushing away those thoughts and trying not to ruin the mood of the evening, not when he was going to have Allen all to himself until tomorrow morning.

“Hmm, something is smelling nice.” Allen said, walking towards the kitchen. Michael turned around in time to catch a sweet kiss from his professor and everything that had been bothering his mind vanished at the feeling of those soft lips. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Michael answered, his face the image of a lovesick boy. “How was your day?”

“I had three teachers meeting today but apart from that, good. And yours?”

“I got the chance to reorganize our files today, called back some people who filed a report. Next week we’ll have to go out of town again.”

“Ah.” Allen groaned. Michael knew how much Allen hated to go out of town and leave his classes unattended, even though the captain had noticed how much Allen liked the moments they were in the car silent and driving. No one could possibly be happy with the craziness some small town folks came up with.

Allen walked around the kitchen while Michael was setting their plates on the table he had organized earlier. The professor opened the fridge, looked around again and then looked at Michael.

“Wine, food, soft jazz… Michael James Quinn, are you making me a romantic dinner?” Allen had this sideways smile that Michael loved to bits and the Captain blushed.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I know you’ve been stressed and I hate to see you like that, so I thought it would be nice if we had a moment together...” Michael began explaining but Allen walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to give a reason for doing something nice for us.” Allen said and Michael felt slightly dumb. Of course he didn’t need to explain himself, they were past that, if they ever were on that stage. It’s just that Michael had been craving a relationship for so long and now that he had one, he didn’t know exactly what to do. Good thing he and the doc seemed to be on the same page.

“Okay, you are right.” Michael answered and gave a soft peck on the man’s cheek. “Get the glasses and the wine, then.”

“Gladly.”

Michael turned around again and grabbed the plates, placing them on his wood table. A lot of the furniture from his house now were acquired after he and Allen started going out together, because before Michael’s house was based on practicality rather than on comfort - he was barely there and when he was, he was all alone. He had a reason for having nice things now and the Captain found out he loved having dinner there, sitting down in front of Allen and discussing their day. He served their food while Allen served the wine, and there was this sense of peace between them that Michael was digging so much.

“This is smelling so good.” Allen complimented when they sat down at the table with their plates and he didn’t wait for Michael to answer before he stuck a fork on a vegetable, and took a bite of it. His eyes closed while he chewed, Michael apprehensively waiting for the feedback. He didn’t say anything after that, choosing to cut the meat and take a bite. _Oh for fuck’s sake,_ Michael thought. _He is torturing me_.

“This…” Allen started saying and he was fighting a smile, Michael could see that clearly. “This is the best meal you have ever cooked and I am happy to know you made thinking about me.”

Michael could cry or die right now, it didn’t matter. His heart was filled with joy and when he stuck his fork in one of the vegetables, the food tasted like a hundred times better than it was. He didn’t even hide his smile while chewing the food and he certainly didn’t need to answer because Allen smiled back when he saw the joy on Michael’s face. They had started to communicate with each other through looks and smiles and eyebrows raised, even with Michael’s hard surface and Allen’s oblivious behavior.

Between wine and food, they talked pleasantries until they both finished eating - with Allen going further and eating more than the portion Michael served him - and ended up on the couch snuggling against each other and sipping wine. The soft music, the warmness from Allen's body, the wine… Michael could stay lost in this moment forever.

And this was the perfect time to show Allen the little composition Michael did for the man.

"Babe, I've done something you…" 

Gently, Michael disentangled himself from Allen's arms, leaving a confused professor trying to understand the situation from the couch, and went for the bedroom to pick his acoustic guitar. When he came back, Allen was sat on the same position, waiting for him to come back.

"What is it?" Allen asked with big blue curious eyes and Michael blushed.

"Well, mhmm… You know I play the guitar once in a while?"

"You mean almost everyday?"

"Yeah, yeah. I used to write songs when I was a teenager but when I went to war, I just stopped. Recently… Anyway, I wrote something for you. It's not a full song yet and I know these lyrics aren't making complete sense but it's only a start."

"Play it for me."

Michael had been saying all this speech looking at his guitar, too embarrassed to look into Allen's face. Allen's voice was so soft and carried a certain emotion that Michael was forced to raise his head and look at the man. The doc looked the definition of vulnerable and right now, that was exactly how the Captain felt too.

"Okay…"

Michael adjusted the guitar on his thighs and closed his eyes, letting his fingers feel the strings one by one. His heart was racing but he calmed it down enough to place his digits on the first chord and like that, Michael started to play.

_Loosen the strings on the boat,_

_I try to unwind but my minds spinning out now._

_I'm still shooting blind,_

_And I hit things occasionally, but in fear._

_The need to be tougher than any man alive._

_As if my skin weren't to cloak me from the storm._

_And I need your hands,_

_To lie here in this ground._

_And I need your heart here, so I can hear the sound,_

_Of my own._

The Captain didn't allow his eyes to open yet as his deep soothing voice sang the lyrics because he was afraid to see something in Allen's expression that would end their magic. 

He went on to the second part he had wrote, the lyrics already memorized in his brain. The truth is that he had read and sang these words so many times to himself that, by now, it was as carved in his brain as his favorite song.

_Mistrusting my lucky stars,_

_Burned out but I still think they're shining._

_Like an ocean of watches and clocks they tell different times._

_You give me your match, you give me a choice,_

_And our secret is silent, it's still at night._

When Michael dared to open his eyes and look at Allen, he found the man wearing a silly, in-love smile. It was almost as if someone had put a mirror on Michael’s face whenever he thought about Allen, except the reflection was an older man who wore glasses and a beard. Michael pressed the whole extension of his fingers on the strings and stopped playing, and singing.

“What did you think?”

Michael didn’t want to sound this vulnerable but what the hell, he had already shared a song with Allen, he might as well open his heart. The fall would be the same.

Allen blinked a few times, smile still printed on his face. “It’s amazing to see we are on the same page, Michael.” And the professor didn’t wait for him to answer because he got up and walked towards Michael, stopping only to bend over and take the Captain’s face on his hands.

“Allen…” Michael whispered but he was silenced by Allen’s lips, demanding and passionate against his own. It was slightly awkward, with Michael still holding his guitar and Allen standing in front of him but he would never complain of such a good kiss.

\---

_Allen_

After Allen was able to let Michael go from his kiss, the man raised to put his guitar away and that left the professor alone there with his feelings. Michael was definitely a keeper and he couldn’t possibly understand how the universe had managed to make their paths cross, but still… there was something missing from them and Allen knew it was sex. Like, proper fucking sex. Michael, God bless him, never complained about anything and he went along with their little exploration time during which Allen was learning more about pleasuring another man but Allen was sure one day things would start to bother. He wanted to act before that.

"I am - Michael, I know we've been doing great things with each other recently -" Michael raised one eyebrow, amused as he walked back to the living room. "But I am still troubled about the whole penetration."

"Okay." Michael sat next to Allen, crossing his legs. "Time for the real talk then. Ask what is bothering you, we are intimate enough by now to be able to talk about it."

"Umm... I don't know how to ask this."

Michael shrugged. "Just ask, Allen. Make a list in your mind and shoot."

Ok, he could do that. He listed all the things that caused curiosity in him, like who penetrates? Who takes it? Can someone do both (not at the same time, of course)? Is it interchangeable? Has Michael done both? Does he have a preference?...

"First, is there a term? For the one who penetrates and the one -"

"Top and bottom." Michael said. "Versatile for the one who likes both."

"Oh." Allen said and then, "which one are you?"

"Versatile."

"So you have..."

"Fucked and being fucked, yes. I like both a lot but depending on the person, I prefer being a bottom."

 _The one who is penetrated,_ Allen made a mental note. 

"Does it hurt?" He needed to ask, imagining a cock inside of his hole. _It can stretch, Michael has showed that to you._ But how much can it stretch?

"Well, if the person prepares you right, it hurts only in the beginning. It's totally tolerable."

"Um, ok."

"Is there anything else?" Michael's expression was completely normal, as if they were talking about the weather. The Captain sipped his wine and Allen felt like a fool for thinking this would be hard to talk about.

"If someone wants to try being a top and a later, bottom, is that okay? Or is it a choice that is permanent?"

Michael chuckled, taking Allen's hand in his. "Nothing is permanent. Listen, we can try both ways to see which one you like more. We've already gone far enough for you to know how to tease and how it feels like to have my tongue and fingers there."

Allen almost groaned at the memory of Michael's tongue flat and hot against his asshole, it was messy and hot and _wet._

"Yes..." Allen said and Michael approached, licking his lips.

"But I think I have the perfect solution for that dilemma in your head." He went to Allen's ear and whispered. "I've been dreaming about feeling your cock in my ass, fucking me until I can't walk."

Allen shuddered, his cock starting to come into life fully. _Michael, I'm so doomed for you._ He took Michael’s glass from his hand and placed it on the table near them, and raised, offering his hand to the Captain. Michael went willingly, a smug smile on his face that said “hell yeah, tonight is the night.”

The truth is, Allen had never taken the lead on anything other than his career. When it came to relationships, he wasn’t confident enough to make decisions but Michael’s feelings being bared in front of him made that situation change. He couldn’t stop his feet from taking them to Michael’s bedroom - _their_ bedroom, as Michael often said - and when they arrived there, Allen turned around and grabbed Michael by his shirt and kissed him. Hard, desperate, lustful. 

Michael went along and the older man couldn’t possibly explain how that felt to him. It was mind-blowing and unnerving too, because Michael was so ready to submit to Allen. The professor took Michael’s shirt off, then went for his belt, so used to the other man’s body by now. The soft chest chair, the firm muscles, the belly button, the brown nipples - it was all mapped inside of Allen’s mind. It was known territory, Allen’s favorite.

Allen let his mouth taste the skin that connected Michael’s neck and shoulders, and heard the man moaning the professor’s name out loud. He went for the Captain’s trousers, unbuckling the belt as fast as he could, and he noticed how hard the man was already. The flame that burned inside of Michael for sex never ceased and he could get hard so fast it left Allen speechless. Right now, with how much Allen wanted to just feel him, it was the perfect trait. 

The doc went fast until the man in front of him was naked, because that was what he needed to see and feel. Michael pouted a little and reached for Allen’s clothes too, loosening the tie, the buttons, the belt, all until Allen was as naked as Michael. Both physically and emotionally. 

Slowly, Allen guided Michael towards the bed and soon they were laying down on the soft mattress, surrounded by the perfectly white sheets. Allen resumed their kissing, his hands holding the Captain’s head still so he could dive his tongue between those lips and taste him again. And again. And again. Until Michael broke their kiss to touch Allen’s body, his shoulders, back, ass, and Allen did the same back but he stopped when one of his hands wrapped around the younger man’s hard cock.

“Michael…” Allen moaned, moving his hand slowly. “You are so hot.”

Michael smirked but still, he looked so horny that it didn’t last long enough before he broke into a moan. “Oh my God, Allen… just… you are _killing_ me.”

And Allen was about to make this even worse for him. Or better. He began making a trail of hot kisses all around the man’s chest and belly, stopping here and there to give him a playful bite or trace his tongue, but ultimately, he arrived in front of Michael’s cock, so damn beautiful and veiny that Allen’s mouth watered. 

One look up to Michael and Allen sank his mouth into the man’s throbbing dick, taking him until the tip hit his throat. It was deeper than the other times they did this but Allen was horny and bold today, so he didn’t care if he would have to relax the muscles from his mouth to suck him properly. Allen’s tongue travelled up and down, up and down, trying to lick as much skin as possible, while he bobbed his head and sucked Michael’s cock.

Michael was sprawled on the bed, one hand covering his mouth while the other one was buried into Allen’s curls. Allen rather enjoyed seeing his Captain giving in so much control to him, letting the professor take charge of his pleasure and guiding where he wanted it to be. The doc released Michael's cock with an obscene _pop,_ delighted that he left Michael all wet and good, and went to kiss the man's inner thighs. This was one of Michael's weaknesses, one he had never told Allen about - he figured that one out for himself. It left Michael's skin filled with goosebumps and it made him squirm in bed, anxious for more. 

Just like the other times, after kissing each patch of skin from both inner thighs, Allen made his way to Michael's ass, his tongue travelling between crotch, balls, until he found the Captain's sweet asshole. He shifted Michael's body a little so he could have better access and dove his tongue again into the hole, licking it with abandon.

Allen could hear Michael panting and moaning from above, mumbling incoherent sounds as Allen kept his attack, his tongue circulating the area before he used the tip to force a little bit the entrance. When all of this began, Allen knew enough about oral sex - he had been married to a woman, he liked to go down on her, and he knew where to lick and touch and suck - but he discovered that with a man it was a little bit different. It was not only about sucking his cock but also his ass and Allen used to be highly ignorant about that. But he learned, and he was very good at learning, and right now seeing Michael nearly dying on the bed because of his tongue was… Wow.

"Allen…" Michael's strangled weak voice called for him and he emitted a sound from between the Captain's legs. "You are… really… fucking… killing… me. If you don't go on, I'll burst here."

Allen chuckled and decided to have mercy on the Captain, so he raised from the bed and went for the bedside table where Michael kept the lube. When he came back, Michael was still lying there visibly affected. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Michael panted in response and turned to look at Allen. “I’m just so… horny today.”

“That’s good to know.” Allen climbed on the bed and licked the tip of Michael’s cock, opening the bottle of lube. He looked up to the man, who was watching him. “Because that’s the best Michael I can think of - the horny one.”

"You just want me because of my body." Michael made a fake suffering face and Allen laughed, giving another lick on the man's cock while he squeezed some lube on his hand. "Ahhh! Fuck, you have become so skilled at this."

“Have I?” Allen teased, licking again, and this time he rubbed some lube on Michael’s asshole.

“Oh!” Michael moaned. “Yes… But you know that, you bastard.”

“Hmmm, no, I don’t.” Allen pressed his index finger into Michael and watched it disappear inside the man. He thrusted slowly before he used his middle finger, also slicky with lube, to stretch Michael more. The Captain’s muscles fought him a little but as Allen eased his way in, Michael started accepting his intrusion. 

Allen curled his fingers inside and thrusted them, calculating exactly where Michael’s prostate was. When Michael gave a strangled cry of pleasure, Allen was sure he had found the spot. By now, Allen had mathematically (and also physiologically) mapped where Michael felt the most pleasure, being the scholar he was.

Allen also knew the power of words on the Captain. “Mhmm…” he purred to Michael. “You feel so hot and tight, babe.”

Michael moaned and pushed into Allen’s finger, and the professor smiled seeing he used the right words. Allen thrusted his fingers a few more times and when the Captain removed them from his own asshole, and whispered “fuck me”, he was a little lost. They had never gone past this stage before and although, yes, they had talked about this minutes ago, still he didn’t know exactly what to do. He raised a bit to find his own cock hard as a rock and aching, and he realised how much all of this affected him even if unconsciously. 

Using his instincts, Allen squeezed lube on his cock and spread it, moaning at the contrast of the cold liquid against his hot skin. Michael observed him while he did that and Allen couldn’t deny that it turned him on to see someone else observe him touch himself. “You like what you see?” Allen asked before he could think twice about it and he blushed, which was ridiculous considering what he had just done with Michael.

“I love what I’m seeing.” Michael answered, voice rough, and Allen blushed even more but Michael seemed unfazed. “Don’t blush, you look hot like this. You really do.”

“Okay.” Allen murmured and pumped his cock a few times. He battled a little inside of his head about how he was going to do this because he was afraid of hurting Michael in any way. He didn’t know how this worked exactly, with women it was different and an ass was… Oh God, why was he overthinking like this when he had such a willing man in front of him?

_Trust yourself, you won’t hurt him._

A little voice spoke inside of his head and Allen decided to go for sweet. He laid next to Michael and spooned the man, who sighed and relaxed in his arms. With the Captain’s back pressed to his chest, Allen shifted a little and positioned his cock between the man’s ass cheeks.

“I think…” Allen whispered in Michael’s ear and the professor saw clearly how the man in front of him shivered from that. “I’ll go for sweet.”

Michael seemed to understand what Allen was saying, because he nodded in response. “Sweet is always good, doc.” He whispered and Allen tightened his grip on him 

Allen used one of his hands to guide his cock and slowly, he started to sink into Michael, observing the man for any changes or complaints. It felt like Allen’s heart was about to burst as he kept entering the Captain, one inch at a time, sometimes stopping to kiss Michael’s shoulder and neck, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, until finally he felt his balls pressing against Michael’s ass. 

_Oh fuck._

It felt surreal and he had to stop for a moment to breathe, and understand what was happening right now. This was more than amazing and the way Michael was pulsing and warm and tight around him was nothing he had ever felt in his life. With a shaky breath, he kissed Michael’s cheek, who turned his head a little to look at him.

“I’m ready if you are.” Michael said and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Okay, I’m just…” Allen tried to find the words but Michael nodded, and moved his hips just a little, just enough to make Allen go a fraction deeper.

“I know.” And the way Michael said that was so intense that it made Allen start moving his hips. He started almost timidly, getting used to the feeling of being buried deep inside of his lover, but soon enough Allen was moving faster and holding Michael’s hips tightly. Michael seemed lost in his own pleasure, his face pressed against the pillow while he moaned loudly at each deep thrust. 

With one of his arms going under Michael’s head and wrapping around his chest to bring him closer, Allen’s other free hand sneaked between the Captain’s legs to grab his cock. Michael raised his head, moaning loud when Allen started pumping his cock in sync with his thrusts.

“Allen…” Michael moaned weakly while Allen bit his earlobe. “Oh my God… Just… _Fuck_ …”

“Do you have any idea how good you feel?” Allen whispered in his ear, speeding the movements from his hand on Michael’s cock. If Allen was correct, Michael wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept going that way. 

“Oh yesss, fuck me.” Michael moaned back, turning his head enough for Allen’s lips to find his. The kiss was heated and Allen desperately searched for his tongue, ending up sucking the man’s lower lip messily. Allen went back for more kisses, with his hand on Michael’s cock going a little faster, and Michael moaned into his mouth.

He didn’t know if it lasted seconds or minutes, but when Michael came, Allen was surprised to see how intense it was. And how that had released a beast from inside of himself. While Michael was still spurting his hot cum on his own stomach and in Allen’s hand, the professor thrusted at such a fast pace that the bed began to creak under them but he didn’t fucking mind. 

The hand that was on Michael’s cock went to his belly and Allen trapped the man into his embrace, fucking him hard and fast, ignoring Michael’s slicky cum on the palm of Allen’s hand. Nothing mattered right now, except this little slice of heaven they had both built for themselves and the feeling of Michael’s ass on his cock, and Allen thrusted until he couldn’t hold back anymore, cumming inside of Michael.

Allen buried his face on Michael’s neck, sweat blurring his glasses. In his desperation to fuck Michael, he had forgotten to take his glasses off. Well, who gives a fuck, anyway? He was panting, buried into Michael as his cum stopped spurting, and this was oddly peaceful. Maybe it was the idea that he had gotten over the issue of sex, maybe it was the mind-blowing orgasm he just had, maybe it could be the fact that he had filled Michael up so good it felt like the man truly belonged to him now. Either way, Allen Hynek was happy as fuck.

“I’m - I’m sorry, I think I lost a bit of control towards the end.” Allen was the first to speak when their heartbeats calmed down and their breathing went back to normal.

Michael chuckled. “You don’t say.” He sounded playful and tired, and Allen propped on his elbow to look at him.

“Was it good?” Allen asked.

“Good? Are you kidding me?” Michael turned to look at him, his face still blushed. “You fucked the shit out of me, it was amazing.”

Now it was Allen’s turn to blush. “Come on…” He laughed. “That good?”

“ _That_ good.” Michael kissed him softly on the lips and fell back on the bed. “But you worn me out pretty good too.”

Allen chuckled and looked between them to see his cock going soft and he pulled out slowly from the man, who groaned. 

“Sorry.” Allen whispered.

“It’s just I got used to you inside, so it’s weird to have you outside.”

“It doesn’t hurt when I pull out?”

“Not when you do it slowly like that.”

“Did it hurt when I penetrated you?”

Michael turned around, facing Allen. “Just a little bit. It’s just muscles getting used to an intrusion. But once you were inside, oh my God.”

Allen smiled sheepishly and his hand cupped Michael’s cheek. “Thank you for this... for my first time.”

“You know it was my pleasure.” Michael pulled him for another kiss and this time the Captain didn’t let him emerge for quite a while, busy exploring Allen’s mouth.

It had been quite a while since Allen had felt this relaxed and when they went for a shower, he relaxed even more, allowing Michael to take care of him and caress him. Allen lost count of how many times they kissed each other, how many times he tasted the Captain’s lips, neck, shoulders; how many times they held their gazes - Allen lost in those brown eyes that could hold back so much but that tonight were showing everything. They weren’t up for another round and they agreed that for tonight one was enough, but they didn’t hold back on their fondling even when they laid down sleepy and tired. 

With Michael spooning him, Allen fell asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Michael sings for Allen is called Your Hands by Michael Malarkey.


End file.
